Titles
Titles are a set of achievements that player characters can get throughout the game by completing tasks such as reaching a certain level. Normal Titles Level * Beginner - Everyone's got to start somewhere.. * Adventurer - Great work, you've attained level 5! * Ranked - You've reached level 11! Your ranking is now visible in the Rankings area. * Experienced Adventurer - You've attained level 15. * Well Known Adventurer - You've attained level 25. * Respected Adventurer - You've attained level 35. * Famous Adventurer - You've attained level 45. * Champion In Progress - You've reached level 55, and have proven that you can handle yourself in the deadly areas. Keep up the good work! You're well on your way to glory and fame. * Renowned Champion - As far as champions go, you've earned quite the reputation by level 65. * Famous Champion - At level 75, there's not a person in the civilized world who has not heard of you! * Great Champion - Among Champions, you're considered on of the greatest to have ever lived. Congratulations on level 85. * Grand Champion - At level 95, you're now one of the finest champions to walk this plane of existence. * Almost There - You've reached level 99, so close to level 100 you can almost taste it! * No Stopping This Kid - Just in case anyone thought you were about to stop at level 100 because it's a round number or something, you prove them wrong and hit level 101. Keep it up! Attack/Defense Rating * Dangerous - You've achieved an attack rating of at least 250. * Formidable - You've achieved an attack rating of at least 500. * Deadly - You've achieved an attack rating of at least 750. * Protected - You've achieved a defense rating of at least 250. * Tank - You've achieved an defense rating of at least 500. * Impervious - You've achieved a defense rating of at least 750. Exploration * Experienced - You've spent at least 1000 Action Points. * Very Experienced - You've spent at least 5000 Action Points. * Gratefully Addicted - You've spent at least 7500 Action Points. WOW! * Best Person Ever - 10000 AP spent makes you a great person. Kittens and unicorns flock to your banner, while rainbows shoot from your.. ahh never mind. You just rock. Thanks for supporting us this much. * No Sunlight - After spending 15000 AP, perhaps it's time to take a break? Naaaah! Keep at it trooper! We appreciate your continued support. * Intervention Time - You've spent 20000. Your friends are probably considering an intervention at this point. Maybe you should get them to play too, then they'll understand! * Explorer - You have thoroughly explored at least 5 sub-locations! * Noted Explorer - You have thoroughly explored at least 25 sub-locations! * Intrepid Explorer - You have thoroughly explored at least 50 sub-locations! * Master Explorer - You have thoroughly explored at least 75 sub-locations! * Well Traveled - You have visited a total of 5 locations! Money * Millionaire - You've got a million in cash. And how much did you give away? NONE! Tightwad! * Goldmember - I like goooold. The taste of it. The smell of it. 5 Million of it in fact. * Should be rich - Ten million gold collected, just like that! * Bajillionaire - You've stopped counting it now. 50 Million.. when did they make this much? * Dice's Bitch - You've lost at least 50,000 gold gambling! * Seasoned Gambler - You've won at least 50,000 gold gambling! * Looter - You've reached a total wealth of at least 50,000 gold. * Master Looter - You have looted 500,000 gold. * Big Spender - You've spent at least 50,000 gold. Wounds * Bloodied - You've suffered at least 100 wounds in your career total. * Punching Bag - If you had a superpower it would be to never avoid pain. 500 Wounds so far. * Health Insurance Nightmare - Where does it hurt? Everywhere. 1000 wounds and counting. * Ow Ow Ow - 2000 wounds now.. Need we say more? * Banged Up - By 5000 wounds, there's not a single part of your body you haven't broken somehow. Yes, even your eyelids. * Make it stop - For the record, that's 10000 wounds. They're going to name an S&M club after you soon. * Mr Kick Me Sign - You've now taken 20000 wounds in total. There must be a giant Kick Me sign on your back or something. * Dead Man Walking - You've died at least 10 times. * Punished - After 100 deaths, xp debt is.. not your friend. Miscellaneous * Cautious Experimenter - You have thrown 10 items into the loot cube! * Brave Cuber - You have thrown 100 items into the loot cube! * Cube Junkie - You have thrown 1000 items into the loot cube! * Illogical Looter - You have looted your own corpse 10 times! * Legal Drinker - The legal age for drinking may not exist around here, however getting served at the bar before you've proved you're capable of handling a drink is another matter! Go and get yourself a proper drink at the bar, and see what bonus effects they have on you! If you're feeling really ambitious, try one of the ultra premium drinks (a couple credits are required)! Be careful not to drink too much however, and pay attention to how close you are to your limit.. otherwise you might end up regretting it! Enjoy! * New Arrival - You have arrived at Dragon Tavern, earning you a new title! * Slightly Known - News of your adventures have spread, and you have become slightly known throughout the lands! You now have a Public Page that shows your profile and your recent adventures for the world to see! * Own Grave Robber - You have looted your own corpse 100 times! Class Titles Mountain Kingdoms Sky Guard * Veteran Skyguard - Having achieved level 10, you're now considered a Veteran Skyguard among your peers. * Watcher of Skies - Having reached level 20, you have earnt the title Watcher of Skies. * Defender of Skies - Having reached level 30, you've been bestowed with the title of Defender of Skies, a most honored position among your peers. * Guardian of Skies - After much time, you've been granted the title of Guardian of Skies, a most coveted position, granted to those who achieve level 40. * Lord/Lady of the Skies - Few match your skill and bravery, and after reaching level 50, you have been recognized as a true Lady of Skies. * Wing Commander - Reaching level 60, you're now known as a Wing Commander. While there are no Kilrathi left to hunt, there's plenty of Dragons. War Master * Veteran War master - Having achieved level 10, you're considered a Veteran War master. * Respected War master - Having achieved level 20, you're considered a Respected War master. * Battle Master - The title of Battle Master is granted to those who have shown great courage and leadership on the field of battle, by reaching level 30. * Commander of War - Commander of War is a title granted to the finest of leaders charged with the defense of their homelands. Having reached level 40, you qualify for such an honor. * Lord of War - Few have ever or will ever match your skill in leadership and warfare, and you have been recognized as a true Lord of War for your achievement of reaching level 50. Storm Lord *Learned Apprentice - After much study, you've achieved level 10 and unlocked enough arcane knowledge to have finished your apprenticeship. *Adept of the 4 Winds - Having reached level 20, you've attained the title of Adept of the 4 Winds. *Storm Eye - Now officially in the higher ranks of your order at level 30, the title Storm Eye has been granted to you after an arcane ceremony. Vicious winds and rain are yours to command at whim. *Thunder Bringer - Crackling with energy and seemingly able to float in mid air, you have been bestowed with the honorable title Thunder Bringer by your order now that you're level 40. *Lord of the Erupting Sky - Having reached the inner circle of your order at level 50, you've been recognized as one of the few Lords of the Erupting Sky. Few ever attain such power, so use it well. Infiltrator * Veteran Infiltrator - After achieving level 10, you're now officially recognized as a Veteran Infiltrator. * Silent Hunter - Having reached level 20, you are now known as a Silent Hunter. Most people won't know you're after them until it's too late. * Shadow Hunter - Stalking from victim to victim, your targets die with amazing ease. Having reached level 30, you're now officially known as a Shadow Hunter by the few people who can recognize you. * Ender of Lives - Your name is now used as a threat amongst the powerful, and after reaching level 40, you're officially recognized as an Ender of Lives. * Lord of Shadows -Your career has now reached legendary status, with enemy and ally alike somewhat nervous when rumor spreads that you're in the local area. Now that you're level 50, this is well deserved. * Royal Assassin -The Kings of the Mountain Realms maintain their own society of assassins. At level 60, you have been initiated into this select group. Dwarven Earth Sage Dwarven Berzerker * Drunkard - Having reached level 10, most people recognize you as someone who can really hold their drink. Oh, and you're not too bad in a fight either. * Crazed Brawler - Having achieved level 20, your drunken rage in a fight has started to gain a reputation of its own, and you're officially known as a crazed brawler. * Frothy Fury - Achieving level 30 as a Berzerker is no small feat, having survived countless drunken battles, and having consumed enough liquid to fill a mountain river. * Bloody Basher - Being recognized as a Bloody Basher is just one of the perks of reaching level 40. The other is having your current bar tab paid for on a regular basis by grateful villagers who you've saved. * Lord of Fury - Jokes aside, reaching level 50 has granted you the well deserved title of Lord of Fury. Enemies tremble at the mention of your name, and the sound of your alcoholic beverage being uncorked. Moon Elf Ranger * Veteran Ranger - Having achieved level 10, you're considered a veteran among your peers. * Elite Ranger - Having achieved level 20, you're considered one of the elite members of your profession. * Nature's Stalker - The title of Nature's Stalker has been granted to you after reaching level 30 in recognition of your immense skill in hunting down foes. * Natural Predator - Your reputation as a skilled hunter has reached epic proportions, and having reached level 40, you are now officially considered one of natures most fearsome Natural Predators * Ranger Lord - Few have not heard tales of your deeds among your people, having reached the rank of Ranger Lord after achieving level 50. May your enemies tremble with fear at the thought of being hunted by you! * Natural Marksman - Guided by Nature itself at level 60, your arrows almost never miss. Moon Elf Cultivator * Emerald Leaf Guide: All pilgrims wishing to see the Emerald Leaf in the moonspire need a guide. At level 80, that guide is you. * Twisted Harvester: Now that you've mastered level 70, the harvests of the wilds respond to your call, no matter how twisted your purpose. * Mulch Master: At level 60, the world is your compost heap, and you are but a lone elf clawing your way to the top of it to crow. Kakaww! * Bloomin Oath Keeper: With the achievement of level 40, you've now taken the Bloomin Oath, and achieved an even higher level of recognition amongst your peers. * Green Warden: Amongst the Cultivators, you're now recognized as a Green Warden, having achieved level 30 and attained significant mastery over nature. * Green Keeper: After reaching level 20, you're officially recognized as a Keeper among your order. * Green Path Initiate: Having reached level 10, you're now recognized with the title of Initiate of the Green Path Steel Empire Cavalier * Horseman - Reaching level 10, you're now recognized as a skilled rider and formidable combatant while mounted. * Knight - Reaching level 20, you've been granted Knighthood in the Empire. * Templar - Having reached level 30, you've been initiated into the Templar orders of Knights. * Lord Templar - Lord Templar is a title granted to those who have reached the inner circle of the Templar orders, having attained level 40. * Protector of the Empire - Reaching level 50, you have been granted the title of Protector of the Empire, second only to the Emperor himself in rank. Inquisitor Sanctioned Alchemist Agent * Insider - You've made it to level 10, and have gained the rank of Insider, having proven your abilities in the field * Specialist - Having proven yourself in the field by aquiring level 20, you're now granted the clearance of Specialist. The truth of some rumors are becoming well known to you. * Spy - Having reached level 30, you know things which most outsiders would consider blatant lies or impossibly blasphemous, but you know better. You also know better than to let others know, which is one of the main requirements of being a Spy. * Spymaster - All but the highest state secrets are available to you, now that you're considered a Spymaster of the Emperor with the attainment of level 40. And even those which are not available to you are at least hinted at. * Lord of Secrets - Having reached level 50, you're now considered a Lord of Secrets, with dirt on pretty much anyone and anything. You've also become privy to the fact that the rumors were true! Which one? Are you sure you should have this clearance afterall? Steam Crafter * Builder - After reaching level 10, you're now considered to be one of the Builders officially, having mastered the basics of your orders construction techniques. * Crafter - Your ability to construct and control the creations of your order are now well known, and with the achievement of level 20, you're now granted the title of Crafter. * Master Crafter - With your rise to level 30, your orders recognition of your skill and work has reached a new level, and you're now seen as a Master Crafter among your peers. * Grand Crafter - At level 40, after much hard work and countless engineering feats of no small magnitude, the title of Grand Crafter has been bestowed to you. * Steam Lord - The title Steam Lord is granted to but a few each generation, and you have been chosen as one of them now that you're level 50. Machinery is your entire life, and your skill in engineering mechanical wonders are second to none. Zealot * Accuser - Your ability to accuse others of heresy is now recognized by locals, now that you have reached level 10. * True Believer - Now that you are level 20, you are considered one of the Emperor's true believers. * Shepherd of Light - Others flock to your banner and your sense of righteousness. Now that you're level 30, you command the respect of the flock as a true Shepherd of Light * Hand of Justice - Having achieved level 40, you're now considered to be the embodiment of the Empires brand of Justice. * Voice of Judgement - Your mouth speaks the word of the Emperor it is said, and where you go, fanatical soldiers follow you ready to carry out your decree. Reaching level 50 means you're officially one of the Empires most recognizable figures. Outcast Engineer * Tinkerer - Having survived until level 10 without blowing yourself up, you're now a recognized tinkerer. * Crackpot - They may call you crackpot, but you're level 20 now, and you're going to wear that title like a badge of honor. They just don't understand your technique. * Academic - At level 30, they finally start to understand that you know what you're talking about. The biggest problem is dealing with your peers who all have conflicting views of the new sciences. * Scientist - As level 40 is achieved, you're now considered one of the established scientists of the Steel Empire. Now if only they'd all buzz off and leave you to your experiments! * Professor - Now who's laughing? At level 50, your inventions are one of the wonders of the modern world. Now where did you put that doomsday device? Acolyte Deadlands Necromancer * Bone Collector - Your limited necromancy of level 10 has reached the point where you're adept at playing with the physical remains and able to use them to summon and control a variety of deadthings. * Spirit Binder - At level 20, you're able to bind and use not only the physical remains of the dead, but any spirit which has not passed beyond the Life Gate yet either, widening the pool of recruits significantly. * Dark Summoner - Having reached level 30, you've unlocked the gates of life, and are able to freely summon the spirits of dead who have not moved past the Dead Gate yet. * Keeper of Oblivion - With the achievement of level 40, you have attained the power to keep Oblivion at bay long enough to trap and bind almost any undead servant to your will. * Lord of Gates - Having unlocked death's mysteries and now immortal, you're able to trap your own soul between the Gates, as well as affect other souls at will. Able to reach through the gate of death into Oblivion and retrieve souls, you are feared by all. 50? Animator Reaver * Soul Trapper - The first step is learning how to trap souls before they can reach the Dead Gate, and this you've managed to achieve by reaching level 10. * Soul Collector - By reaching level 20, you're now known as a Soul Collector, able to sneak through the world collecing the souls of your dead victims and feeding it to your wraith in exchange for power. * Soul Hunter - Being level 30, and not content with just taking what's offered, you're now an accomlished enough Reaver to hunt out particular souls that your wraith has grown a taste for. In exchange for this, more power than you could imagine.. for now. * Soul Harvester - The Soul Harvester inspires terror in any battle joined, with their wraith feeding them enough magical energy from each kill to easily perform a dozen more. Level 40 has allowed you to claim this title as your own, and any worth taking is yours to keep. * Gorger of Souls - Nothing makes it past the Dead Gate on your watch, and after reaching level 50, you've collected more souls for your wraith than you care to remember. Most flee in fear at the knowledge you have joined a battle, but it matters not. * Twin Realm Assassin - Existing in both this realm and the shadowlands simultaneously, at level 60 you're one scary assassin indeed. Death Knight Bone Lord * Ripper - As of level 10, you're known as Ripper amongst your order, tearing flesh and metal apart and loving every second of it! * Slasher - With the achievement of level 20, Slasher is what you have become known as amongst your kin. All who stand in the way of your claws and hooks shall be broken! * Impaler - Hitting level 30, you have learned to trully appreciate the look in your foes eye as they write in pain on the end of your weapons, as a true artform. * Executioner - Where you walk, death follows eagerly. Level 40 grants you the title of Executioner, and by now it is well deserved. * Lord of Carnage - You know few equals in their ability to deliver not only death, but sadistically violent death, unto so many. Level 50 grants you the title of Lord of Carnage. * Thirst for Gore - At level 60, you're not satisfied with merely killing your foes, you need to tear them to pieces * Sadistic Streak - Achieving level 70 has spread your reputation as one sadistic bastard far and wide Dark Puppeteer Black Seer * Vile One - You've built a reputation as one evil bastard by most people's opinion, and now that you're level 10, you can pick on plenty of things weaker than you. * Black Visionary - Visions of darkness are yours, along with their secrets over the twisted magic of your order. At level 20, you have been granted the title of Black Visionary. * Banisher of Light - Only by banishing the light can you see in true darkness, or so the saying goes, and you have turned this into your personal quest. Your control over the powers of darkness has grown considerably now that you're level 30. * Prophet of Darkness - Not only do you know that the powers of darkness can bring about much power, but you have learnt to harness them more than all but the mightiest of Black Seer. Level 40 has granted you the accepted title of Prophet of Darkness. * Lord of Midnight - Sunlight finds it hard to penetrate your shroud, and it's said that wherever you go, midnight and all who exist outside the light, follows closely. Having progressed to level 50, you are darkness incarnate. * Pact of Midnight Intiate - Achieving level 60, you've been told the secret of the True Word of Oblivion. Your journey to true power starts now. * Proclaimer of Darkness - At level 70, you've walked 500 leagues in the land of eternal darkness just to hear the True Word. Dread Minstrel * Mourner - You're the death of the party now that you're level 10. * Hope Breaker - Those around you have learnt not to expect good things to happen since you hit level 20. * Bringer of Misery - Since attaining level 30, where your voice goes, misery follows. * Bringer of Suffering - The suffering inflicted on your audience is becoming quite renowned now that you're level 40. Category:Title